


Airport Insecurity

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [7]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Foggy is kinda OOC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Foggy reluctantly bids Matt a temporary farewell at the airport.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Airport Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "long-distance relationship" for Writer's Month 2020  
> also in case you missed it in the tags, Foggy is vaguely out of character (I think, anyway)  
> rated T only for swearing

“Foggy, my going to L.A. for a week is hardly going to make this a long distance relationship.” Matt grasped at the handle of his carry-on, which Foggy had lugged for him to that point in the airport, but Foggy kept his grip firm. “Foggy, will you let go?” A smidge of exasperation crept its way into his voice.

“Not until you acknowledge the validity of my fears that you’ll use your hot-people radar to replace me with some guy named Chris and his corgi as soon as you get there. I know I’m no match for a corgi.”

“I mean, let’s be real; who is?” Matt laughed. The airport lighting glinted off his glasses as his head tipped back.

Foggy frowned, still clutching the suitcase handle like if he could just hold onto it he could keep Matt on this coast. “I’m only half joking,” he admitted, not sure whether he needed to spell out what Matt had surely gotten from his heartbeat or whatever else.

Matt sighed.

“I know it’s stupid and insecure.” Foggy’s voice shook almost imperceptibly as he spoke. “But sometimes I can’t help but feel like you’re only with me because there are limited pickings in Hell’s Kitchen, and once you get out and see the world you’ll find someone better. Like Chris who’ll be sitting in the aisle seat so you’ll have to politely ask him to move so you can go to the bathroom, and then he’ll start talking about his corgi, and then you’ll be besotted and you won’t give me another thought.” He was letting it run away with him.

Matt leaned on the top of his cane with both hands, having given up momentarily on the battle over the carry-on. “I’m already besotted, though,” he said with as straight a face as he could muster while saying the word _besotted_.

Foggy’s brain shut down for a hot second. “You—you are?”

Matt sighed again fondly. “I’m so damn besotted that _even if_ Chris asks me to move in with him and his corgi I’ll tell him to fuck right off, and fuck his corgi too.”

Foggy gasped. “Not the corgi!”

Matt took Foggy by the shoulders. “Yes,” he said solemnly, “I will even tell him fuck the corgi.”

The conversation was absurd, for sure, but also genuine enough that Foggy loosened his grip on the carry-on. “Here. I suppose I should let you make your flight now that I know the extent of your devotion to me.”

“Thank you.” Matt took the suitcase. “And, Foggy? I love you.”

“Alright, you sap. Have a good flight.”

They kissed goodbye, and Foggy did his best to no longer worry about Chrises or corgis for the week they were apart. Of course, Matt made it back to New York fine without having started a secret family, and all was well.


End file.
